


这是一篇脑残文之——总是在自裁篇

by emmahiddy



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahiddy/pseuds/emmahiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索尔这里是双亲健全的三口之家，他是哑巴。在流浪动物收容所里当志愿者。<br/>洛基是孤儿，四处打零工，自己租房子住，然后偶然间来到流浪动物收容所里面找活干，认识了索尔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 相遇

我们的故事就是从这里开始。

洛基来到这家不起眼的建筑物前。  
上面简简单单几个字：流浪动物收容所。  
他敲了敲门，里面传来由远及近的脚步声，咔哒一声门开了。  
一个脸上长着雀斑的女孩子好奇地打量着他，“请问你是……？”“我是来应聘的，”洛基脸上马上堆起笑容。  
“喔请坐请坐，”头发花白的老所长赶紧把洛基让进来，“小伙子啊，欢迎你来我们这里上班，我们现在这里人手正是不够的时候，”老所长推了推眼镜，“现在这里除了有五个员工，剩下的都是些来帮忙的志愿者了，非常欢迎你的加入。”他和蔼地笑着。  
“来，跟着我来吧，”之前开门的雀斑姑娘领着洛基在屋子里东拐西拐，“这里是动物们休息的笼子，然后从这里出去向左拐，”她走在前面领着洛基，“这边是放风的地方，我们定期分批把这些狗啊猫啊放着这边让它们出来活动活动，”雀斑姑娘回头，目不转睛地看着洛基，洛基注意到她的眼神，看向她，她立刻转回头，“而且这里也是供有些想领养的人们挑选宠物的场地，”她把脸扭回来，两颊有点红。  
在竹编栅栏围起的粗砂地上，一个人正蹲在那里逗弄着一只狗。  
从背影来看，是个体型很壮实的人，白色T恤紧绷在他宽厚结实的背脊上，随着他手臂的动作起伏着，他的脑后扎着一个小揪，一头金色的头发耀眼地反射着阳光。  
“索尔哥哥！”姑娘看到对方，直接打开栅栏的一边跑进去，一把扑在了对方宽厚的背上。  
对方慢慢地站起身子，宠溺地摸了摸姑娘的头，他站起来洛基才发现对方的身高不比自己低多少，反而比自己增了几公分，一双天空般澄明的蓝色眼睛望过来，看到站在栅栏外的洛基。  
这就是他们的第一次相遇。

 

“你在这干多久了？”“我啊，我在这里干了有3年了，”姑娘蹲在水泥地上拿起放在一边的淋浴头，一边冲洗着狗狗身上的泡沫一边说。  
“那个今天在放风的地方看到金发的大个子呢？他干了多久？”洛基一边帮忙把沐浴露的泡沫打在狗狗身上边问，“你说索尔哥哥啊，他是志愿者，他不是这里的员工，”雀斑姑娘忙碌着。  
洗干净这批狗狗之后，姑娘站起身，拍了拍前面围裙上的沫子，端着一个盛满脏水的大澡盆就往外走，“来来我来，”洛基说着就从姑娘手中接过盆子，“怎么能让你一个姑娘家做这种体力活呢。”雀斑愣了愣，然后绽开一个甜美的笑容，“洛基哥你人真好。”  
洛基去倒脏水的时候又在盥洗室看到了索尔。  
他刚拿水管上的水擦干净身体，一身肌肉跟随他的动作起伏着。  
卧槽……洛基心里默默骂了一句。  
对方看到站在门口的洛基，然后绽开一个笑容，直接冲着他走过来，双手接过他手里的盆子，来到水池边倒了进去。  
然后端着盆子笑容满面地走向洛基打算递给他，地上本来就湿滑一片，结果索尔一个没留神踩到了地上的肥皂。  
他手中的盆子就这么冲着洛基飞了过去。

洛基晚上回到租住的公寓，拿钥匙打开门，走近玄关，咔哒一声打开灯。  
来到堆着脏衣服的旧沙发上，洛基一头躺了下去。  
今天真他妈够倒霉的。  
洛基到现在还能回忆起被那个灰色巨大的塑料盆子盖在脸上的一片黑暗。  
他后来听到那个姑娘说，索尔是个哑巴。  
“他还是个同性恋。”雀斑女孩叼着嘴里的吸管说。  
坐在对面正在喝果汁的洛基被吓得呛了一下。  
拿着餐巾纸擤着差点从鼻子里喷薄而出的果汁，洛基有点不确定对面女孩的心思了。  
“索尔哥哥那么帅的人，竟然是个同性恋，真是太——出人意料了~”  
不对，你后面那个波浪线是怎么回事。  
在认识到自己的同事是个腐女后，洛基一侧的脑袋开始有点涨痛了。

算了，先干一段时间看看吧，不行就换。洛基迷迷糊糊地想着，就这么在沙发上睡着了。

第二天，洛基打扮得人模狗样的来到收容所。  
雀斑姑娘看到他的一霎那眼前一亮。  
他不在乎这姑娘怎么想，他就是想逗逗看那个昨天把澡盆子叩到自己头上的傻大个。  
果然，金发傻大个一看到洛基，脚下正走向他们的步伐就定住了。  
那双蓝色的清澈的眼睛就这么直愣愣地看着洛基。  
然后，机械式的转过头，然后像是关节能发出声音似的咔嗒咔嗒的走了。  
WTF？！  
洛基有点拿捏不住这个金发大个的想法了。

本来以为自己不会干多久的工作，没想到就这么不知不觉干了三个多月了。  
洛基意识到那个一头白发笑眯眯的老头就是个披着佛祖外皮的鬼。  
洛基心里默默吐槽着，没注意，撞到迎面而来的金发大个子的身上。  
对方歉意的蓝色眼睛看着洛基，他的胸肌可真大，洛基心里只默默地想着这么一件事。

结果一天他都在愣神，时不时想到自己的脸压着那人胸肌的触感。  
卧槽我是怎么了，难道我一正直五好青年要被一个基佬带沟里？  
他振作地拍了拍脸，才注意到周围的情况。  
他和索尔正在把流浪狗给一只只地放到笼子里锁好。  
作者是想说，现在这个流浪动物的寝室里面，就索尔和洛基两个人。

洛基的神经一下子绷紧了。  
索尔倒是还背对着他，把一只只狗给放回去，小心的锁好。  
“咳，我说……”  
索尔扭过头，天蓝色的眼睛疑惑地看着洛基，而后站起身，向着洛基走来，像是想问他有什么事。  
自掘坟墓，洛基心里冒出这句。  
走近才发现，索尔的眼睛很漂亮，不光是天蓝色的眼瞳，还有那夸张的下睫毛，洛基从来没见过哪个男人的下睫毛能有那么长，在他的眼下投射出一片阴影。  
尼玛，我当然没有注意过男人的下睫毛了！  
老子是直的！

洛基凶狠地回瞪着索尔。  
索尔先是莫名其妙地看着洛基，之后笑了起来，宽厚的大手摸了摸洛基的头，像是哄小孩似的，随后手无意地滑过洛基的后颈。  
洛基眼睛突然有点酸涩，自己有多少年没被人这样摸过头了？  
多愁善感。


	2. 他们之间的第一个吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老外就是礼节多？

洛基一回过神，才发现索尔还站在自己对面。  
我这是愣了有多久了？洛基有点拿捏不准。他习惯性的低下头，手指摩挲着嘴唇。这是他偶尔无意识的小动作。  
“你天生就是当基佬的料，”当有次洛基做这个动作时，娜塔莎曾经在酒吧里这样断言洛基。  
他无意间瞄了一眼站在他对面的索尔，心中一跳。  
索尔天蓝色的眼瞳变成了夜晚的海洋，他深沉的眼神沉默地看着洛基。  
手又向洛基伸了过去。  
洛基觉得在他这样的凝视下自己的身体竟然动弹不得，任凭对方将他温热的手掌放在自己的脑后。  
汪汪。  
关在笼子里的狗叫了两声。  
洛基像是从梦中苏醒过来，他一把打开索尔的手，冲了出去。  
好狗儿，不亏待平时爷爷伺候你们。  
回到租住的房子，洛基还是觉得后颈那里是滚烫的。

第二天，鬼使神差，又是他俩一起拾掇那群狗主子。  
洛基恨恨地咬着后槽牙，小雀斑你等着！别以为我没看见你安排我们一起整理东西时候的小眼神儿！  
索尔一直站的离洛基远远的，也装作无意间忙碌的样子，就是不肯回头看这边一眼。洛基心里的小火苗蹭了点燃起来，尼玛爷爷我还没觉得被你吃了豆腐了，你这态度是咋回事？  
心中一直堵着一口气直到下班。

换好衣服，洛基转身要走，打算去酒吧里找娜塔莎还有狗嘴吐不出象牙斯基•托尼一起小喝两杯纾解心中的怨气，身后一个人抓住了自己的手腕。  
他扭头，是索尔，用那双蓝色的眼睛看着洛基，然后往洛基手里塞了个什么东西。  
他展开手掌，是个锤子形状的钥匙链。  
你就是个锤子！洛基心里腹诽着，这种骗小孩的玩意……他抬头看着索尔，索尔用天蓝色的眼睛看着他，那两片睫毛上下扇动着之后躲开了洛基了目光。  
“啊哈哈，我说什么来着？”娜塔莎毫无形象的手里端着朗姆酒杯子还用一根食指指着洛基大笑道。  
洛基恨恨地瞪了她一眼。  
“娜塔莎你注意点形象……”旁边的老好人•托马斯啊不对是克里斯好心劝道。  
“要再来一杯吗？”酒保兼老板•托尼在旁边问道，“为你的事业与人生的第二春干杯？”  
干你妹的杯！

在大家强烈的怂恿下，洛基把索尔带到了酒吧里。  
“喔嘿，金发大个子，你可真强壮。”娜塔莎说着就用手指捏了捏索尔臂膀上的肌肉。  
招来洛基一个眼刀。  
托尼亲自调了一杯鸡尾酒推到索尔面前，冲他眨眨眼睛。这次调配的鸡尾酒是金色的，杯边挂着一颗红樱桃，像极了索尔金发的颜色。  
索尔一开始似乎还不太适应酒吧的氛围，三杯酒下肚后，开始放开了，脸上一直挂着笑，还好心情地和克里斯互拍肩膀称兄道弟的样子。  
旁边的洛基默默的扶额。

直到很晚，两人才结伴从酒吧里出来。  
“你不能喝就别喝那么多，托尼那老小子没安什么好心，他故意总往里掺高度酒，”洛基似乎有些不好意思，“你别介意啊我们都随便惯了。”  
索尔看着站在对面的人，嘴角咧的更大，似乎相当开心，然后一把抓起洛基的手。  
行了一个吻手礼。

他慢慢地抬起头，眼睛上挑着看着洛基。他的眼睛里似乎还带有酒精的微醺感，但是眼神是认真和澄明的。  
洛基像是被烫伤般的缩回手。  
头也不回地向前走去。  
回到家，洛基换下鞋子，来到厕所，对着镜子。  
镜子里的人黑发，灰绿色透明的眼瞳睁得大大的，眼里带着惊慌和不可思议，还有，还有……  
他不敢去想，伸出拳头捶向镜子。  
但在镜子前面停住了手。  
其实就是因为洛基突然想到，这个月的房租水电钱还没给房东结清。


	3. 一起看落日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们之间的第一个吻

第二天一清早，洛基就想通了。  
老外就是礼节多，一个吻手礼没什么的。  
说着自个儿安慰自己的话，就这样顶着俩黑眼圈吹着口哨出门了。  
“洛基哥哥我听说你昨天带索尔哥哥去见你的朋友了？”八卦雀鸟•小雀斑凑过来问洛基，那双眼睛闪亮亮地眨巴眨巴地，脸周围像是为了一圈朦胧的小花，“我没发现你什么时候变得这么八卦了？”洛基皱着眉问他，“这证明你承认索尔哥哥是你的……啊，索尔哥哥~”小雀鸟欢快地扑向索尔，洛基头也没回，就这么往前走出了门。  
他才不承认他感觉的到索尔在背后看他的目光，沉甸甸的，他消受不起。

我 带 你 去 一 个 地 方。  
索尔在洛基手心里写下这几个字。  
尽管不情愿，洛基还是在下班后换好衣服和索尔一同出了门。  
在公交车上，因为正值下班高峰期，车上人很多，满车混合的各种体味还有刺鼻的香水味熏得洛基直皱眉，索尔张开臂膀，把洛基圈到里面，隔开周围散发着各种体味的人群。  
这种姿势，就像是被他抱着似的，洛基尴尬地转过头看着窗外后退的风景，之后干脆转过身去对着窗户外面。  
又一次自投罗网，洛基心中默默吐槽着自己。  
车停靠到一站，有人挤着周围的人嚷嚷着要下车，索尔被挤得往前一顶——  
洛基甚至能感觉到对方的呼吸就打在自己的耳边。  
似乎还有什么一大块压在洛基的臀部，软软的，又带点硬度……  
洛基整个人突然一下子绷紧了，正准备回身给身后那人来一拳的时候，对方已经先匆匆忙忙地重新支好身体架到洛基身边。  
洛基回头，看到对方也尴尬地冲自己笑笑，眼睛亮亮的。  
洛基使劲瞪了对方一眼，但是索尔还是笑，笑里似乎还带着点宠溺的味道。  
这一路上洛基总觉得和索尔身体之前的空气像是被无数条看不见的丝线联系着，尽管没有碰触到，但似乎仍是若有若无地传递着彼此身上的热度。

到站了，洛基一下车，身上的雷达警报就竖起来。  
这荒郊野外的，他他他……把自己带到这干啥？！  
一路上，索尔一直牵着洛基的手，他也认了，认栽了，谁让自个儿分心光顾想着身后的大个子结果一个没注意让人家给带这（山沟）沟里！他不但没有撒开手反而牵的更紧，索尔时不时回头看看他，眼角一直带着笑。  
终于在黄昏的时候，俩人爬到了山上。  
迎面吹来的山风让人心里一片清爽，洛基也像是突然忘记了刚才一路的疲惫，远处金黄色的太阳半个已经在山下，留下的半个像是圆溜溜的金色的蛋黄一样发散着余晖。  
迎着刮来的风，洛基好心情地伸了个懒腰，站在身边的索尔回头看他，嘴角绽开一个温暖的弧度。  
洛基也回头看他，索尔眼里的温柔满的像是能滴出来。  
他于是转回头，继续看着眼前落日，越来越深的余晖打在他脸上，衬出他脸上越来越深的弧度，和紧抿的嘴唇。  
等到太阳完全下山了，洛基站起来，拍拍屁股上的草，“太阳看完了，咱该回去了吧？”  
洛基现在迫不及待地想回到家里，回到他的那个小出租屋内，尽管是租的，但那也是他在这个城市里，唯一能休憩的温暖的港湾了。  
他现在无比怀念他那个扔满脏衣服的破沙发。

下山的时候，加上树林的遮挡，山路变得更黑了，洛基更加紧地握住索尔的手，结果一个没留神，脚下一个趔趄。  
索尔在前面的手立刻绷紧，死死地拽住洛基。  
What the fuck！老子的手要被你从胳膊上拔下来了！洛基心里痛号着！  
他急忙站稳，对方一脸急慌的样子查看洛基身上有没有受伤。  
洛基这时候才感觉到互相握着的手里，对方的手上全是汗。

对方在他身上摸来摸去的，像是确认他有没有受伤，“哎哎哎，你别摸了我没事，”洛基向后躲着，对方的手最后轻轻地放到了洛基的肩膀上。  
两人就这么面对面站着。  
头顶上传来对方的呼吸声，洛基不敢抬头，就这样目不转睛眼睛朝前看，面前是索尔胸膛的白T恤。  
这家伙的罩杯得有D cup。洛基胡乱想着，企图自欺欺人分散自己的注意力，自己的一只手还在对方手里攥着。  
结果没想到的是面前的大个子直接用另一只手抚上自己的脸迫使自己抬起头来。  
接着，就有一个柔软的物体盖到自己的嘴上。

“砰”的一声，洛基重重地将杯子磕到吧台上。  
“你弄坏杯子的话要双价赔偿，”托尼在吧台后若无其事地擦拭着柜子上码好的酒瓶，“当然，砸坏吧台也是一样。”  
“怎么了，心情不好？和小男朋友闹别扭了？”“我——！”洛基满脸通红地梗了梗脖子，愣是说不出那个词。  
“啧啧，你是病入膏肓了。”娜塔莎摇摇头。“娜塔莎你别再开玩笑了，”克里斯好心地说道。  
他回想起那天后来他把索尔一把推开，看到对方坐在地上，一脸受伤的表情，结果最后自己还是很没种地任由对方在前面牵着自己的手，把自己带下山。  
一路上，走在前面的索尔也没有回头，也只是松松地握住自己的手。

明明是老子被占便宜了！你摆出一副不爽脸干什么！  
洛基还想拿起杯子敲下吧台，结果被托尼轻飘飘的眼神制止住。  
那眼神像是在说，你敢砸砸试试，我说真的。  
结果洛基在酒吧里心情也没变好，只好垂头丧气地往家里走去。

上楼梯，刚拐弯，就看到坐在家门口旁边有一大坨……  
呃不是，夜晚光线不好，洛基仔细看了看，是索尔。  
对方壮硕的身体，就那样一屁股坐在门旁边的水泥地上。  
看到洛基回来了，他急忙站起身，面对着洛基。  
洛基一看到他，就想起那天嘴上的温度，他别过头，别扭的表情上，似乎在说“你来这里干啥？”洛基不看索尔那边，径自走到门口掏钥匙开门。  
当他拿出钥匙时，手腕被索尔一把握住。  
洛基愣住了，因为他知道，索尔看到了钥匙串上那个亮晶晶的锤子。


	4. 警戒线上的触丝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻二哥相亲记

周末过后，正常上班日。  
洛基今天一整天都用受不了的表情，忍耐着旁边那个傻大个一脸痴呆的傻笑。  
当然，痴呆是他自己加的。  
“索尔哥哥今天看起来很高兴呢，”八婆雀鸟•小雀斑神秘兮兮地凑到洛基身边说，“洛基哥哥知道怎么回事吗？”洛基转过身，微笑地看着小雀斑，“当然知道啦，亲爱的小雀鸟，如果你这个月肯替我打扫狗笼整整一个月我就告诉你，”“哼，”小雀斑不服地扭过头，“我去问索尔哥哥。”  
你能问出来个屁，他又不会告诉你。  
洛基腹诽着。

在酒吧里，洛基冷眼看着坐在一边的克里斯和索尔，两个胸肌男坐在一起称“胸”道弟的……  
“怎么，吃醋了？”娜塔莎凑过来问洛基。  
洛基回过头，定定地注视着娜塔莎。  
娜塔莎被他注视着有点不自在，“怎么了？”“那个……”Loki竟然难得的吞吞吐吐起来，娜塔莎如临大敌地看着他，脸上随意的笑容也收敛了起来，紧张地看着Loki，“我想让你……我是说——”“姐不玩3P，”娜塔莎严肃地回绝了他，“别看我这样，我也是有原则的人。”“去你妈的，”Loki难得的飚了一句脏话，在一旁一直和索尔聊天的克里斯皱起了眉，“洛基，别对一个女士说脏话，”索尔也回头看着洛基，洛基叹了口气，揉了揉紧皱的眉心。

“你确定？”娜塔莎瞪大眼睛看着洛基，洛基点点头，表情还带着诚恳，“你别给我来这套，”娜塔莎对洛基的表情嗤之以鼻，“收起你那虚伪的表情，省省嘿，”“那我就算你答应了，”洛基喝了一口手中的酒，又转头看了看坐在远处的索尔。  
娜塔莎眼中的情绪阴晴不定，她盯着洛基好一会看，最后洛基回头看她时，她像是突然间想通了什么似的，恍然大悟，表情一下子亮堂起来，猛拍洛基的肩膀，“我明白了！哈哈，好小子，这件事就交给姐姐我！”  
正在一个用纸一个用嘴聊天的两个肌肉男双双被娜塔莎的大嗓门给吸引过去。  
夜晚，索尔和洛基两个人从酒吧里出来，洛基心里有心事，一路上光顾低头看路，时不时吸吸鼻子，夜晚的风有点凉，索尔见状，脱下外套就要给洛基披上，洛基抬头说不用了，一直推辞着，心想我一大老爷们，至于么。

来到洛基家门口，洛基轻咳了一声，“我到了，你回去吧，”索尔还是一言不发地默默看着他，然后抬起他的手，写下  
你带我去见你的朋友，我很高兴。  
洛基愣了愣，随后绽出一个笑容，“嘿，多大点事，给你介绍到我们圈子里，大家就当是交个朋友，多认识个哥们呗。”  
洛基眼看着对面人透亮的蓝色眼睛渐渐黯淡下去，他有那么一瞬间于心不忍，但又立刻重新武装好自己的情绪，“那我先进去了啊，你也早点回去。”说着去开门。  
索尔又拉住他的手，眼睛里这次竟然流露出一种，怎么说呢，竟然是一种楚楚可怜的表情。  
洛基咬了咬牙，还是把胳膊硬是从他的手里脱出来，不去转身看对面人脸上的表情，砰地关上了门。

“洛基哥哥，索尔哥哥看起来很不高兴呢，你知道怎么回事吗？”看着今天一天都无精打采地拿着扫帚慢慢地扫地，要么就是拄着扫帚，头搁上给那发愣，甚至是在狗狗们放风的地方一蹲蹲半宿，连狗狗抬腿撒尿到他的鞋上都没反应的样子，洛基无奈地摇摇头。

临近下班，洛基的手机终于响了起来。  
他像是抓到一根救命稻草般的一把拿起手机，看到屏幕上显示的名字的时候热泪差点夺眶而出。  
我的姐姐，你终于肯来拯救我了！  
接通电话，对面娜塔莎简洁干练，“七点，约顿咖啡屋，不见不散。”  
洛基急慌慌的换好衣服，在一旁慢腾腾换衣服的索尔回头看着他，他转头，索尔又收回目光，洛基懒得搭理他，直接换好衣服走了出去。

来到咖啡馆，昏暗的灯光衬托着木式结构的建筑风格，再加上馆内流淌的轻柔的钢琴曲，给人一种优雅静谧的氛围。  
洛基来到订好的桌子前，脸上的笑容突然凝滞住。

他之前和娜塔莎说的事，就是让娜塔莎帮他介绍对象。  
因为，他觉得他这样任由他和索尔发展下去，很危险。  
他心中警戒线上的那根触丝已经开始隐隐作响了。

所以他觉得，这时候去和正常女性交往一下，或许能转移他的注意力，重新掰直他人生的铁轨。  
他觉得索尔就是一个致力于掰弯他人生轨迹的扳道工。

娜塔莎旁边坐着的女性一头黑发，一双大大的眼睛上下打量着洛基，嘴也大大的，涂着夸张的红唇。  
长得有点像姚晨。洛基觉得不太妙。  
席间这姑娘，叫黛西，也是个话唠，对着洛基问东问西的，果然物以类聚，洛基心里感慨着。  
最后姑娘兴致勃勃地非得掏出手机和洛基合影，手机摄像头的闪光灯在静谧的咖啡馆亮堂了一下。  
虽然也是个豪爽妹子，但给人感觉并不坏，洛基心想。  
结果第二天，洛基才发现，自己太天真了。


	5. 家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想有个家~一个不需要多大的地方~

洛基伸手一颗一颗解开了胸前扣子。  
洗的发白的牛仔衬衣敞开，露出一条缝，胸膛前的肌肤若隐若现。

索尔站在原地没有动。

洛基等得不耐烦了，直接走上前一把揽下金发大个子的脖子。  
这家伙的嘴唇很柔软，一开始只是洛基主动，索尔完全不回应。  
洛基吻了半天，看对方没动劲，他那会心气劲过去了，也就打算撤了。  
这时没想到对方大力地一把抓住他的手腕，吞噬般的啃咬着他的嘴。  
洛基觉得自己的嘴都被亲的发麻发木了，对方松开他的唇，两人的嘴都红肿着，喘着气。  
索尔刚揽上洛基的腰贴近自己，正打算重新吻下去时，外面一个大妈气冲山河的洪亮嗓音传来，“小兔崽子我知道你在家，你刚才洗澡浪费了那么多水，作孽喔，你上个月欠的水费还没有交，你给我在家里等着，我去接我孙女回来就来找你要钱！”话音未落，就是一阵噔噔噔下楼的声音。

两人面面相觑。

夜晚，两个人站在广场上，吹着海风，看着海对面的万家灯火。  
“我小时候，特别喜欢看夜景，”洛基缓缓的开口，“看着别人家里的灯亮着，我就会想象那种一家三口围坐在饭桌前，吃饭逗乐，其乐融融的场景。”  
洛基感受到索尔的视线，但他没有回头，自顾自的说，“后来在福利院，每回有人来领养，我都会站在最前面抬头看着那些大人，但没有一次被选走。”  
洛基扭过头，他的脸在夜景的衬托下忽明忽暗，但是双灰绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的，看着索尔，笑笑，“其实我挺想有个家的。”

这次，索尔把洛基抱在怀里，洛基没有挣扎。

一进门，洛基就被索尔堵在玄关上吻着。  
他其实并不讨厌索尔的吻，吞噬般的，像要把自己整个人吃下去。  
他意乱情迷地胡乱揉搓着索尔的金发，对面的大个子像是要把自己揉碎一般的力度，用自己的腿隔开洛基的双腿，而后手向下滑动，双手托住洛基的屁股。一下子就把对方抱了起来往里屋走。  
洛基惊心动魄地死死抱住对方的一头金发，觉得头朝下得有点脑充血。  
不然脸怎么会那么烫。

然后一阵天旋地转，洛基被扔到自己的破沙发上。  
他瞪大眼睛看着骑在自己身上的人开始脱衣服。  
等等这什么神展开，这家伙不是打算今晚在这里真的把自己给办了吧？

洛基开口，“你你你……你先等等……”他恨自己没出息的竟然结巴了！  
对方那管他那么多，直接把上衣都给脱了。  
洛基那双灰绿色的眼睛瞪得更大了，他看着对方上身结实的肌肉。  
这家伙绝对是吃了太多激素鸡的缘故，绝对是！  
顺着他腹部的肌肉线条向下看，腹股沟的人鱼线隐没在下面的蓝色牛仔布里。  
他吞了口水，不敢想象里面是怎样的一种景象。

对方俯下身，和洛基头碰着头。  
他蓝色的眼睛望着洛基，里面是无尽的柔情和——  
洛基甚至能从对方清澈的蓝色眼瞳中看到自己略显惊惶的样子。  
他又吻了吻洛基，轻飘飘的，像羽毛一样轻轻地吮吸着他的唇。  
吻到后来两人都有点擦枪走火，他们吞噬般的啃咬着，双手在对方身上游移着。

 

米虫插花~真的……超不会写H……而且每每失血过多蠕动不动就得被抱起一团去紧急输血……_(:з」∠)_

 

对方似乎照顾到他是头一回，所以前戏格外的长。  
自己身上的衣服也不知道是什么时候被脱光的，对方火热的胸膛紧贴着自己的，这种肉贴肉的直接刺激让洛基有点悚然。  
对方的手游移到他的胸前，拇指拨过他的乳首，感到身下人狠狠地抖了一下，“唔……”洛基感到像是有一股电流冲进脑门里，索尔还啃咬着他另一侧的耳朵，洛基终于憋不住声音，细小的像蚊子般哼哼起来。  
他细如蚊蝇的声音好像反而更加激起了身上人的性致，洛基恐惧地感觉到隔着厚实的牛仔布料和自己的裤子，顶在他大腿上热热东西似乎又增大了几分。  
身上人解开洛基的裤子，洛基想出声阻止的时候嘴被对方堵着，只能发出呜呜的声音。  
对方的手伸进裤子里，隔着内裤轻柔缓慢地揉搓着洛基的下体。  
洛基也不争气地勃起了。  
对方干脆直接脱掉他的裤子，洛基现在整个人赤身裸体地躺在索尔下面。  
洛基觉得这个金发大个子肺活量真是大，自己都被吻得差点缺氧，对方才放开自己的嘴，他觉得现在整个头晕乎乎的。

当对方低头含住他的阴茎时，他整个人就发不出声音了，阴茎被包裹在柔软湿润的口腔里的感觉太美好，强烈的快感伴随着羞耻感使得洛基抬起胳膊堵住自己的嘴，不让自己发出更多丢人的声音。

对方一边悉心舔舐着他的阴茎，一只手绕到下面，轻柔地揉捏着他的双球，而后手伸到了下面。  
借助着流出的前液，他的一根手指在穴口周围打转着，按压着，企图放松周围的肌肉。  
接着，一根手指捅了进去。  
“哈啊！”感觉下身突然的剧痛，洛基再也控制不住声音，身体猛得弹跳起来，有异物在体内的感觉让他很不适应，他像条被搁浅的鱼一样向上拱着身体似乎想逃开在他体内蠢动的手指。  
索尔换而用另外一只手继续撸动着洛基的前面，而后安慰似的不停地在他的耳边，脸颊，眼睑上吻着。  
又一只手指伸了进去。  
真他妈的痛，洛基的眼泪被逼出来了。  
他泪眼汪汪地抬头看着身上的人，做出一副楚楚可怜的样子，扯开嘴角拉出一个勉强的笑容，“能不能……今天先不做了……唔！”  
身上人用嘴角边的吻回答了他。  
他觉得今天估计是跑不掉了，只能闭上眼睛努力深呼吸适应在体内不停翕动着的手指。

他听到身上人皮带扣响动的声音。  
他睁开眼，隔着内裤，也能描摹出那家伙的形状。  
洛基觉得或许他应该再抗争一下。

“喂你放手，我告你你这……啊……你这算是强暴，你知道吗？”洛基手脚并用地向前爬着，做着不屈的抗争。  
身上人低低的笑声传来，像狗狗似的蹭了蹭洛基光裸的后背，而后舔上了洛基背上两片蝴蝶骨的中间。  
洛基整个人软了下去，自己的命根还被人攥在手里。  
洛基觉得他今个儿或许要交代到这里了，明儿会不会被登上报纸，开头标题会写：匿名同志被深夜爆菊，全裸惨死出租屋。

这时候索尔的手机突然响了起来，气势恢宏的曲子在不大的屋内响亮地回荡着。  
索尔只有起身去够被丢在地上的裤子里的手机，洛基趁机快速地穿好身上的衣裤。  
等索尔低头看着手机屏幕，皱着眉回过身，洛基已经穿戴整齐，对着索尔露出一口白牙，“我饿了，我们出去吃点什么吧？”

 

打那之后，索尔像是尝到甜头似的，时不时就骚扰一下洛基，或者摸他的屁股，看着他炸毛的表情，或者趁无人干脆将他抵到墙壁上强吻。  
这个不分场合随时发情的混蛋！洛基心里恨恨的想着，掰断手里一根铅笔。

“哎洛基哥哥那可是我最喜欢的一根铅笔，”对面的小雀斑嚷嚷着，“这道题，还有这道，帮我做出来，我才答应帮你打扫笼子一个礼拜。”说着摇晃着两腿吸着饮料。

有天索尔笑着冲着洛基走过来时，洛基心里就警铃大作。  
他这么笑，绝对没安好心！洛基默默握紧手中的铅笔。  
这样会不会太狠了？  
索尔笑着，拿起洛基的手写着  
我想让你见见我的父母。

洛基看着手掌中一笔一划的字，半晌没吭声。  
抬头，看着索尔真挚的蓝眼睛。  
他没忘记，洛基说想要有个家。


	6. 别傻了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霸道总裁爱上我？

洛基不习惯地整理了一下身上的西装。  
这件是新买的，本来他还想说买点什么孝敬二老，结果索尔表情相当严肃的表示绝对不用了。  
洛基觉得很莫名其妙。  
他心里也有点忐忑。  
结果等索尔带他到他家门口时，洛基才明白。  
这是总裁文，作者如是说。  
所以我们的索尔是住在阿斯加德的圣殿——不是，是别墅，坐落在一片修整整齐的绿色草坪上。  
洛基觉得，索尔不让他带东西来，是对的。

“索尔，欢迎回来，”一位风韵犹存的美妇人上前拥抱了索尔，看到站在索尔身后的洛基，微笑着上前，“你就是洛基吧，我总是听索尔提到你，”她同样也拥抱了洛基，洛基僵硬地稍稍弯下身子，他不知道该怎样回应对方的热情。  
这对他太陌生了，此时他觉得自己不应该，也不能用平时糊弄人的那一套。  
这对她不公平，同时也是对索尔的不公平。  
美妇人背后有声苍老的声音咳嗽一声。  
他看到一个花白头发，身杆笔挺的老者站在她背后。

这是我父亲奥丁，我母亲弗丽嘉，索尔写着。

晚上弗丽嘉盛情邀请着洛基留下来一起吃饭，洛基表情僵硬地回应着。  
她似乎对洛基相当的感兴趣，一直拉着洛基的手问东问西的，这让洛基有些无所适从。  
她整晚没有提到洛基是个孤儿的事，这点让洛基感激于她的细心和体谅。  
倒是奥丁一直在饭桌上板着个脸，直到饭后都没有和他们打招呼直接离席。  
他临走时叫住了索尔和他一起。

在弗丽嘉热情的挽留下，洛基走进了一间布置好的卧室。  
他问了女仆浴室在哪里，但当他走到那里时，他当即改变了主意，扭头向着为他准备的卧房走去。  
他看到那个应该称作泳池的地方之后，决定还是用卧室里的小浴室更适合他。

他洗完后换上暖烘烘毛绒绒的浴袍，走到能容纳三个成年人的大床边。  
他坐上这张大床，感受着柔软的床单散发出干净的气息，然后一头栽了进去。  
明天一早就走，这种不现实的地方让自己浑身不自在，像活在梦里。  
梦通常都很美好，但都很虚幻。

就这样，他迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。

睡梦中，似乎有人从背后钻进他的被窝里，热乎乎的身体从背后贴过来，双手揽住自己腰向后贴近，轻轻吻了下自己的耳后，就圈着自己不动了。  
还是做梦了，他这样告诉自己。  
半夜，洛基迷迷糊糊地醒来。  
果然睡不惯这种软床，下陷的床垫使得腰弯的有点酸，想动一下，发现自己腰上缠着一双强壮的胳膊。

果然不是梦！他猛地回头看，索尔放大的脸近在眼前。  
他盯着看了一会。  
然后慢慢地扭过头，果然睡着的时候也是一张蠢脸，他心里默默吐槽着，但身体又轻轻往后靠了靠，之后又进入了梦乡。

第二天一早，两人告别了索尔的父母。

打从一回来，洛基就发现索尔有些不对劲。  
而且索尔甚至下班也经常找各种理由和洛基呆在一起。

“你有什么事瞒着我？”有天洛基穿着旧衬衫窝在自己屋里，低头发完短信，抬头问索尔。  
索尔的眼神欲言又止，“看你父亲年龄这么大，该不会是急着让你回去继承他的产业吧。”  
说中了。  
洛基重又低头点着手机，“既然这样，你就老老实实回去，别让他们操心。”手里还是一直不停地按着手机。  
一个手掌覆住他不停把玩手机的手，洛基没抬头。  
他知道，看样子奥丁他们公司规模就不小。  
索尔继承产业应该不成问题，除了身边可能要带个手语老师。  
以后规模越大，企业之间利益上的联姻也是必然的。  
索尔看洛基没有反应，他强迫洛基抬起头。  
洛基面无表情地看着他。

索尔又低下头在洛基手心一笔一划的写着  
我说过，要给你一个家的，我们可以……  
他停顿了下，又接着写到  
我们可以办理领养手续，把你认作我的弟弟……

洛基抽回手，索尔抬头看着他。  
洛基灰绿色的眼珠目不转睛地看着索尔，之后轻轻叹了口气，“别傻了……”  
你爸不会收养一个既带不来任何利益，而且还是和你有这种关系的人当作他的儿子的。  
洛基终究没有说出来。  
沉默的气氛在两人之间弥漫着。

 

一次索尔喝醉，洛基架着他胳膊把他扛回自己的出租屋里，索尔死死地抱住洛基不撒手，洛基也就任他去了。  
就着窗外的月光，洛基看着沉睡的索尔。


	7. 深海狂鲨（误

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于两个人没有变成美人鱼一起双宿双飞的故事

“去海边吧！”  
娜塔莎大声地提议道。  
克里斯不可思议地看着她，洛基依旧喝着杯里的酒，托尼只是抬了抬眉毛，继续擦拭着手中的杯子。  
“看我干什么，是托尼说要带大家去的。”  
众人的目光又聚集在托尼身上。

一行人浩浩荡荡地向着海滩出发。  
来到海边，洛基直接坐到沙滩伞底下。  
娜塔莎竟然连简也叫来了。  
看着索尔胳膊下夹着冲浪板，和简站在海边有说有笑的，索尔向简比划着手语。  
洛基突然也想学手语，但又一想，或许没必要了。  
简也是个很好的人选，学识也很广泛，也懂手语，如果能和索尔凑成一对，在继承奥丁的产业后，或许还能帮上索尔的很多忙也说不定。  
洛基觉得阳光太强烈，晒得他眼里都是酸涩的。

索尔简直可以用浪里白条来形容。  
他跟随着一波又一波涌起的浪尖流畅地在海浪中浮沉着。  
洛基回过神来，才发现自己的眼睛就没有离开过索尔哪怕一会儿。  
他冲浪时而下弯，时而冲向又一个高浪时兴奋的表情。  
还有紧贴在他下身的黑色泳裤……  
洛基低头双手捂住脸，他觉得他不能再看了，快有什么东西从心里破裂开来，从眼里流出来了。

坐在一边的娜塔莎问他没事吧，他说没事，就是金黄色的太阳太刺眼。

晚上，托尼还准备好了烧烤的用具和炉子，几个人就着清爽带着咸腥气息的海风在海边烧烤着。  
索尔每次烤好东西兴致勃勃地想去给洛基的时候，他都借故走开，而简就会借机凑上来。  
洛基只想赶紧回去，好好睡个觉。

一来二去的，索尔的表情也开始变得严肃起来。  
收拾好东西，洛基想趁着众人不注意偷偷溜走，想不到先被索尔拉住手。  
洛基偷眼看正打算往这边走来的简，“你和简去散散步吧，我有些累，想先回去睡。”  
索尔看着洛基，直接拉住他的手头也不回地往远处的海滩走去。  
洛基被拉得一个踉跄，努力跟上前面人的步伐。

潮汐呼吸般地拍打着沙滩。  
索尔拉着洛基的手不知往前走了多久。  
洛基终于一把甩开他的手。  
索尔回头看他。

我们结束了。

洛基说完自己都想笑，没有开始，何来结束？  
索尔直接抱住洛基吻了下去。

索尔吻的很重，洛基感觉嘴都痛了，但他没有动作，只是闭着眼睛，任凭一滴泪从眼眶里流出。  
索尔把洛基压倒在沙滩上粗暴地解着他的衣服，他也没有反抗，只是把头歪一边，默默地闭着眼睛。  
身上人动作停止了，洛基睁开眼。  
索尔哭了。

他的眼泪不停地从眼眶里流出，一滴两滴，全都落在洛基敞开的胸膛上。  
洛基觉得被滴上的那片皮肤好像被灼伤一样。  
他抬起身子，用手慢慢捧起索尔的脸，他原本天蓝色的眼瞳此时像是悲伤的海洋，洛基用大拇指擦过索尔眼里不停涌出的泪。  
“梦该醒了。”他对索尔说。

第二天，洛基只瞟了一眼正和简聊得火热的索尔，就夹着游泳圈转身向海里走去。  
他跟随着海浪载浮载沉地飘着，时不时用手划拉一下水。  
这个时候作者狗血大魔王出现了。  
洛基觉得自己似乎……好像在下沉？  
他吃了一惊，转身看到游泳圈后面似乎一直在不停的冒泡。  
这杀千刀的便宜货！洛基还没来得及呼喊出声就咕咚一下喝了一口水。

他用尽全身力气向上扑腾着，但海浪一波接一波缓慢地拍打着，他刚露出点头想呼喊，下一个浪就把他的声音给拍了下去。  
渐渐地，他觉得体力不支起来，喝下去的水越来越多。  
没想到我竟然会就这么……  
他一边下沉一边想着……  
真……见……鬼……

胸口传来一阵剧痛。  
他猛地咳出一大口水来。  
耳边嗡嗡直响，似乎有人喊着“醒了醒了！”然后他感觉  
被吻了。

后来听娜塔莎说，当时索尔是第一个发现不对劲的。  
他疯了似的跑到海边直接一个猛子扎到海里。   
洛基能想象的到他一次又一次潜到海里，惊惶地寻找着自己的表情。  
以后游泳圈再也不买便宜货了，洛基心想。

一行人浩浩荡荡的返程。  
一路上，第二排，索尔一直紧紧攥着洛基的手，娜塔莎坐在第三排靠窗的地方吹风，简面无表情地在中间低头发短信，克里斯坐在另一边只能摆出无奈的表情一路沉默着。  
托尼一脸轻松的表情在前面开车，嘴里哼着歌。


	8. 以梦为茧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦还在继续……

索尔已经有很长一段时间没有来收容所了。  
收容所的白发魔，不是是所长笑眯眯地宣布给洛基工资涨了100块钱，顺便向他打听索尔的去向。  
洛基觉得他笑里藏刀。  
小雀鸟也天天没精打采的，不过每每当她看到洛基的时候，都会又一脸笑嘻嘻地扑上去。  
洛基知道她是在安慰自己。

 

某天他经过邮政储蓄所，门口报纸头条醒目大字，阿斯加德企业新总裁上任。  
封面上那个熟悉的金发大个子穿着笔挺的西装，对着镜头笑的一脸灿烂。  
洛基觉得太阳又有些晃眼。

“洛基哥哥，这是索尔哥哥给你的。”刚一进收容所，小雀斑就兴奋地扑向洛基，两个眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“……他今天过来了？”“恩！不过已经走了，就嘱咐我把这个给你。”  
搞什么鬼，故意躲着我？  
说来也是，现在的他是公众人物，要是被狗仔偷拍到什么糟糕的画面就不好了。  
洛基晃了晃手里的盒子，里面咣当咣当乱响。

到更衣室打开，他愣住了。  
里面是个宝蓝色的丝绒盒子。  
洛基想起那天索尔左右躲闪着不让自己看到他手里东西的表情。  
又是这种骗小孩的玩意……  
洛基双手擎着丝绒盒子，坐在更衣室的凳子上，埋头在膝盖间泣不成声。

 

后来他听说，简当上了他的助理。  
郎才女貌不是么，他看着报纸上的八卦新闻，抽了一口烟，灰绿色的透明眼瞳在烟雾缭绕下若隐若现。  
“洛基……你少抽点烟，对身体不好。”一旁的克里斯提醒到。  
洛基嘿嘿笑着，缓慢地搭上克里斯的肩，灰绿色的透明眼瞳躲藏在飘渺的烟雾后面，暧昧地看着克里斯：“你这么关心我的健康……”“得得，我不管，你随意，”克里斯举双手投降。

那个蓝色丝绒盒子本来洛基打算扔了的，站在垃圾桶旁边犹豫了半天，手像是黏在了盒子上似的。  
终究还是没有扔下去。  
他把盒子连同锤子钥匙链一起放在了他的更衣室柜子的最深处。

 

周末，他在海边广场上帮忙布置个什么启动仪式的展台，这种临时工一天下来也能给个不少钱。  
噔噔噔，一个高跟鞋的声音由远及近。  
“你怎么在这？”  
洛基抬头，竟然是简。  
她穿着一身剪裁流畅的黑色职业装，脚蹬着一双10cm黑色细高跟。  
洛基觉得不能得罪她，起码现在不能。  
不然她绝对可以脚踩那双高跟鞋直接捅穿自己的脚。

如果简在这里，就意味着。  
“怎么，你不想见见他吗？”简对着回头打算离开的洛基问。  
洛基嘴里叼根烟，回头看了一眼简，随意地笑笑，双手插兜向前走去。

远处一片骚动声。  
一辆黑色轿车停在展台旁边。  
洛基远远地看着。  
会展策划总监对他说，如果你敢走就别想拿你剩下的那部分薪水。

一个高大的身影从车里钻出来。  
索尔身着定制款西装，里面是白衬衣，红色的马甲，外面黑色宽领的西服，剪裁得体，流畅地衬托出他挺拔强壮的身形，一头金发竟然也不扎就那么随意地披散在肩上，像一头威风凛凛的雄狮。  
人模狗样……不、不对，洛基脑内一时想不到用什么句子来形容，就是……霸气总裁的感觉？  
想到这个词洛基恨不得狠狠扇自己一巴掌。

 

洛基夹着烟深吸一口，隔着朦胧的烟雾看着站在讲台上的人。  
转身打算走，被身后的两个穿着黑西装的人拦住。  
洛基被带到一间宽大的办公室。

怪不得这边布置展台的薪水比其他地方的高那么多。  
洛基想着，许久不见，这家伙变聪明了。  
他站在落地窗边向下看马路上的车水马龙。  
这地方风景确实不错。

身后的门打开。  
他转身，看到简端着托盘进来。

“总裁说今晚就让你在这里先住下，”简面无表情地说。  
“哎我说，”洛基叫住简，“你们进展到哪了？”  
简回头看洛基的眼神让他觉得浑身一冷。  
于是他选择乖乖的闭嘴。

原来这间办公室旁边还有个小房间，里面有个衣柜还有张床，床边是个矮桌。  
估计是有时候加班太晚，来不及回去，就在这里凑合。  
洛基面朝下躺着，闭上眼，感受着床单上熟悉的气息。  
既来之，则安之。  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，潦草地脱下衣服合着被单就睡着了。

不知道睡了多久，他感觉身上有人。  
猛地睁开眼，眼前一片黑暗。  
自己睡这么长时间了？这会几点？  
关键是，身上还真有人。

 

“……”那人没吭声，从他凑近自己的脸颊上蹭着自己的温热气息，洛基也能猜到是谁。  
他顿时觉得眼眶有点热。

“啊……啊……”  
那人一只手一边撸动着洛基的阴茎，另一只手在他背上乱摸着，洛基仰起头，那人啃咬着洛基的脖子一路向下，后背的那只手滑到胸前拨弄着他的乳头，另一边用舌头卷着，牙齿轻轻地咬着。  
洛基觉得快受不了了，下体越来越硬，更多的前列腺液从顶端的小口冒出来。  
对方也脱下内裤，将两人的性器握在一起。

强烈的刺激让洛基眼前发白，他觉得自己完全控制不住自己的声音了。  
最后他只能乖乖地缴械投降，射出的精液沾了两人下腹一身。  
射精后他觉得身体软绵绵的，任由身上人翻转他的身体侧躺着。  
对方从后面啃咬着他的后颈，他感觉有什么从他腿间插过来。  
那人抚摸着他的大腿内侧，然后并紧他的腿，将性器插在他两腿中间。  
他不得不承认同是男人，有些人吃的养分或许全供给了下面那个尺寸惊人的大家伙。

最后那人也射的洛基下腹都是。  
尽管没有插入，但他从后面不停往前顶他的时候洛基还是控制不住地又硬了。

两人都精疲力竭地喘着气。  
那人拿着抽纸草草清理了一下，然后整个胸膛贴着洛基的后背就这样圈着他睡着了。  
就当今晚是个梦吧，洛基也疲惫地闭上眼睛。


	9. 金发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 画了一个圆

第二天一早，洛基迷迷糊糊地醒来。  
床上没有其他人。  
他觉得整个身体酸困不已。  
然后他看见床头矮柜上，摆着一个三明治和一杯还冒着热气的牛奶。

 

“我昨晚做春梦了。”  
洛基吐着烟圈说。  
托尼晃着摇酒器的手停顿了一下，克里斯被酒呛住，在一旁不停地咳嗽着，娜塔莎依然夹着香烟吞云吐雾。

后来洛基想象着那天晚上的场景，又在家里自慰了好几次。

他觉得委屈。  
自己一个直男，就这么被掰弯了。  
关键是对方掰弯了自己之后就这么拍拍屁股走人了。  
还是拍他的屁股。

 

洛基觉得自己特别憋屈。  
俗话说春梦了无痕，他还落下几天腰酸的毛病。

日子就这样一天天过去。  
直到有天他在电视上看到索尔对着媒体宣布他的未婚妻的消息。

 

他的未婚妻——名叫希芙的，站在索尔身边，一头黑亮的长发，两道浓黑的眉毛配上眼角上挑的褐色眼睛，整体给人的感觉锐利如剑。

看到这条消息的时候，洛基和小雀斑正蹲在那给狗儿洗澡。  
小雀斑担忧地看了洛基一眼。  
洛基没吭声，端着大澡盆子扭头就往盥洗室走去。  
他端着盆子，站在盥洗室门口。  
可是再也没有一个傻大个站在那里帮他倒水然后拿着盆子扣他头上了。

他把自己关在屋里三天三夜。  
其间娜塔莎给他打了无数个电话，他只回了一条短信。  
房东的大嗓门来催他交房租，他也不理。  
洛基曾经相信，无论遇到什么事，时间会抚平一切，包括伤痛。

三天后，索尔找到洛基，急切地向他解释着。  
自己只是顺从了父亲的意思，向媒体宣布消息，只要能顺利拿到希芙父亲公司定额的股份，他们会立刻解除婚约。  
洛基只是双手插兜默默低头听着。  
他看完手里那张索尔写的乱七八糟的纸，抬头看着索尔笑笑，“你跟我解释个什么劲呢，你都不知道我现在过得多舒坦。”  
说罢假模假样地伸个懒腰，转过身往收容所里走，“以后你没事不要来找我了，我说过——”  
索尔上前一步抓住他的手。  
他的手指上光秃秃的。

洛基甩开他的手向里走去。  
他们都没有注意到隐藏在路边灌木丛里的相机。

 

回家的路上，洛基经过快到家附近的一个巷子里，后脑勺突然遭到猛烈的一击。  
他觉得眼前一片发白，感觉自己的身体不受控制地在下坠，然后就是脸撞击到路面石子的触感。  
洛基觉得眼前一片天旋地转，之后两眼一黑，失去了意识。

他睁开眼睛，后脑勺还疼痛的很。  
自己双手反绑，被捆在一个汽油桶上。

“哟呵，醒了？”  
面前是一个带着墨镜的陌生脸孔。

他看了一下周围的情况，这里地方很大，地面脏兮兮的，到处都是废旧的汽油桶。  
像是个废旧的破仓库。  
啧，自己怎么会那么大意。

“小伙子，我们今天请你来呢，就是想问问你，你有没有见过一个U盘？”  
U盘？什么U盘？洛基满脸疑问望着对方。  
旁边人看起来正打算上前教训一下洛基，被墨镜男挡住。  
“别他妈跟他废话，U盘呢？”另一边站着穿黑马甲的人不耐烦地问道。

U盘……U盘……  
洛基突然间瞪大眼睛。  
索尔你个混蛋！

 

“对了，小伙子，我很感兴趣，你和阿斯加德的总裁到底是什么关系？”  
墨镜男拿出一张照片，里面是索尔站在台阶向上看着洛基，拉着他手腕的样子。  
“我欠了他一屁股债。”洛基强打精神，镇定的说。  
他觉得自己这次真真儿没说谎。  
“啧，不说实话？罢了，我们自己也能找，”说着转身走了出去，回头对着旁边的人，“给他点教训，适可而止，别闹出人命。”

洛基舔了舔嘴角的伤口，然后看着围着他的三个壮汉，朝旁边吐了口血沫。  
自己身上的东西都被收走了。  
叫天天不应叫地地不灵。  
洛基心里暗暗发苦，希望能有人早点发现不对劲。

那个黑马甲又按耐不住上前打算动手，站在另一边的人阻止他，“别太过了，你忘了老板怎么说的？”  
然后拽着黑马甲的肩膀转过身，几个人嘀嘀咕咕凑到一起小声说着什么。  
洛基只感觉一股寒气从脚下直窜到脊梁。  
他有不好的预感。

 

索尔联系不上洛基了。  
他拐回动物收容所找洛基，被小雀斑告知他早就回去了，他又去刚刚开门的酒吧里找，被告知没有见到洛基。  
“你最后一次见他是什么时候？”托尼问他。  
索尔表示是在收容所门口。  
“那你有给他什么东西吗？”托尼又问。  
索尔在纸上写着，有个蓝色的盒子，之前还有个钥匙链。  
“现在先不说这个，咱们先找到他。”托尼直接套上外套往外走。

 

两个人分别从两边按住洛基，另外一个人支在洛基身上，伸手就去解他的裤子。  
“……！”洛基瞪大眼睛。  
这是什么，全民皆Gay的节奏？  
他趁着对方低头，看准时机飞起一脚重重蹬在对方的裆部。  
对面人哀嚎一声捂住下身缓缓跪了下去。  
洛基左脸颊直接狠狠挨了一拳。  
他顿觉眼冒金星，脑袋一时间嗡嗡作响，左脸逐渐蔓延起火辣辣的痛。  
紧接着腹部又挨了一拳，洛基干呕了一声，胃里一阵恶心上涌。  
“你他妈老实点，”左边按着洛基的人恶狠狠地说。  
洛基胃里翻江倒海地泛着，眼睁睁看着对面人解开他的裤子褪下来。  
“干一个男人真恶心。”按着洛基右臂的黑马甲满脸厌恶地说。  
可他身上的那个男人显然不那么认为。

“贾维斯，定位洛基的手机，”坐在一辆黑色轿车里的托尼语音命令着人工智能，“是的，Sir，”一个机械声音回答着，几秒过后声音再度传来，“坐标xx，xx，距离这里五个街区，”“选最快的路线，速度提升至最高，”“遵命，Sir。”  
坐在车内的索尔知道史塔克家族是搞科技研发的。  
但他一直以为托尼只是个单纯的酒吧老板。  
不过眼下他无暇顾及其他。

洛基拼了命的挣扎，又是一顿拳打脚踢。  
待那人气喘吁吁地停手，洛基一侧颧骨青紫着，眼睛红肿一片，嘴角也破皮渗出了血。  
那人看洛基老实了，就伸手去解自己的裤子，然后压在他身上分开他的腿，将他的腿架在身体两边跃跃欲试的样子。  
洛基模糊间看着那人趴伏在他身上逐渐接近自己的身影，刚才腹部被揍的地方由下而上涌出一阵生理性的反胃。  
“唔……”他觉得自己马上就要吐出来了，于是他忍耐着，打算等那人靠近的时候看准时机直接吐对方一脸。

 

轰隆一声，仓库的铁门被一脚踹开。  
洛基身上那人刚回头，就感觉自己脸上重重挨了一拳，他惨叫着飞起撞到旁边的汽油桶上。  
洛基只觉得钳制住他手臂的力道消失了，他耳鸣得厉害，脑子也觉得混沌一片，只能模糊听到“嘿住手，大个子！他快——了！”洛基勉强睁开一侧红肿的眼，看到有着一头金发的人正在挥拳揍着刚才趴在自己身上的人。  
他慢慢侧过身，伸手摸了摸自己的内裤，还好，晚节还在，他自嘲着，只是有点靠下。  
但模糊间上涌的呕吐感一直挥之不去。

索尔抱着他走出仓库的时候，他放任自己就这样昏睡过去。  
不然他觉得他胃里翻江倒海，会吐索尔一身。

 

洛基前两天完全吃不下东西。

他现在暂时住在娜塔莎那里。

后来慢慢地开始吃点东西了，但吃什么吐什么，没东西吐了他就抱着马桶干呕。

他今天精神好点了吗  
索尔来娜塔莎家，两天都是同样的内容，两天的字条都是新写的。  
娜塔莎无奈地摇摇头。

三天后。

“……这样啊……”  
洛基恹恹的回答着。  
漫不经心地走开。

娜塔莎告诉她索尔每天都来看他，要不要见见他时，洛基总是回绝掉。

索尔一直坚持来着，洛基一直拒绝着。

洛基觉得，他被掰弯的性取向有救了。  
他现在偶尔无意识回想起那天的场景，这时候只能以最快速度冲进卫生间。

所以他觉得自己得暂时缓两天出不了门。  
娜塔莎曾经建议他去看看心理医生，他歪着头躺在沙发上，百无聊赖地说；“这种事够丢人现眼了，还让我给另外一个陌生人说，让他告诉我怎么做？”  
“没事，自己慢慢就好了。”他一侧脸还红肿着，目不转睛地看着电视。

门铃又响了。  
娜塔莎去开门。  
“今天我觉得可以见见他。”  
娜塔莎惊讶的回头，带着不可思议又有些惊喜的表情看着他。

索尔坐在洛基的对面。  
他们保持着有三米以上的距离。

洛基的眼睛自始至终没有离开过电视。  
他没有转头去看索尔。

索尔的眼睛没有离开过洛基半秒。  
洛基终于回过头，看着他笑笑说，你再这样看下去我就觉得我全身都快被你视奸遍了。

怎么，看我全身没有缺胳膊少腿的，安心了吧？  
你天天来不就是为了看我一眼？  
人也看到了，你还有什么想说的？

索尔看着洛基，眼里是浓的化不开的雾。  
你别用那眼神看我，让我觉得我自己多可怜似的。  
洛基重又转过头看着电视。

只有电视节目里发出声音在两人间回响着。

 

五天后。

 

“老子闭关修炼这么久，终于练就绝世神功出关啦！”  
洛基在娜塔莎家门口长长地伸了个懒腰。

只要他不长时间的接触同性的身体，少去人多容易互相拥挤的地方，都没问题了。  
当然，如果是妹子成群的地方，多挤都没问题。

洛基又重新回到了动物收容所。  
所长就像洛基刚来的那样，乐呵呵地接待了他。  
唯一不同的是，他俩一个在桌子后，一个坐在沙发上。  
小雀斑依旧天天缠着洛基，恨不得天天BIA在洛基背上寄生。

洛基觉得这群狗崽子真是世界上最可爱的生物。  
由于业绩出众，白发魔破天荒地给他涨了工资。  
他高兴地想站在楼顶上迎着早起初升的太阳，迎风怒吼流宽面条泪。

他养成了骑自行车上下班的习惯。  
他拜托娜塔莎从旧车市场给他淘来一辆二手车。  
他觉得娜塔莎是故意的。  
每次骑那辆破车，除了铃不响哪都响。

骑着它去上下班，感觉就像自己胯下骑着一个年过七旬拄着拐杖颤巍巍迈着步子的老头。  
但他无奈，他只能每天这样凑合着麻烦人老人家。

有一天，他又推着那辆破驴从收容所出来，看到门口停着一辆崭新的黑色轿车。  
他一愣，轿车门打开，从里面出来了一个人。

那人一头耀眼的金发，在脑后扎着一个小揪。

他穿着朴素的衣服，向上看着洛基，对他笑着。  
耀眼的阳光打在他耀眼的金发上，而最主要的是他那双天蓝色的眼睛。  
清澈地，带着笑意，望着洛基。

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！后面番外是接着这里的剧情往下发展的，  
> 然后两个人……顺理成章地……那个了= =（喂喂  
> 然后之后就这样那样，一直是围绕他俩的事情这样那样的恩！
> 
> 完结了，恩，俩人在这里没有H是不是很不爽……恩……拱来拱去的米虫……  
> 米虫也很不爽……蠕动蠕动……  
> 所以，番外里面要让他俩H上，恩……


	10. 番外之心音节律

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 噗通……噗通……噗通……很让人安心（怎么感觉像是写鬼故事……= =、、、、

番外

洛基还是觉得和索尔接触心里有障碍。

索尔那天在门口看到洛基，是发自内心的感到喜悦的。

他又天天来当志愿者了。  
简和索尔新雇的三勇士每天都恨恨地在公司里诅咒他们的老板英年秃顶。

索尔也没摆谱，收容所里的脏活累活还是像以前一样啥都干。

 

有天洛基没留神，脚下被洗刷用的软管绊了一下。  
眼看着就要摔倒在地，索尔眼疾手快地扶住了他。

洛基直接条件反射地推开他，索尔被他推得连连后退了几步。  
然后洛基低头，垂下眼帘，掩饰住自己的眼神，过一会咧开嘴笑笑说，不好意思哈，力气有点大。

索尔摇摇头，也跟着洛基一起笑起来。

“我觉得他俩现在这样不行，得有人推一下子。”娜塔莎抽出一根烟，点燃，夹在手里说。  
克里斯在一旁学着洛基的样子低下头思索着，吧台后面，背对着娜塔莎的托尼难得停下手中的活偏过头，撇着嘴。  
“他这是有些应激反应过度了，”托尼把手中的酒杯放在面前的酒柜上，转过身，手里拿着擦拭酒杯的手帕，双肘支在吧台上，看着两人说。  
“所以说，得有人去帮他走出来，还得是他能相信的人。”托尼皱眉思考着。  
“现在看来，也就只有那么一个人选了。”

托尼约索尔谈了一个下午。  
最后索尔离开的时候，娜塔莎和克里斯进到屋里，看到的是扔得满地的白纸，上面画了各种文字和乱七八糟的标记符号。  
“结果如何？”两人迫不及待地问，“最终会怎样——”托尼大大地伸了个懒腰，仰脖靠在沙发上“只有看他俩的造化了。”

索尔通过小雀斑给了洛基一封信。  
里面写，他想帮洛基克服心理阴影。

等了一天，两天。  
洛基没有答复。  
第三天，洛基叫住站在离他三米远的索尔，“我想试试，”他笑笑对索尔说，虽然脸上表情还有些心虚，声音也听起来没底气。

索尔的建议是，两人慢慢缩短身体上的距离。  
从一开始的三米，到两米，一米……  
一个礼拜后的下午，两人面对面站着。  
彼此能感受到对方静默的呼吸。

“可以了吗，业余心理辅导员？”洛基抬起点头看着索尔，灰绿色的透明眼瞳直直注视着索尔。  
眼里竟带点挑衅和嘲笑的意味。

索尔注视着洛基的眼睛，笑笑，拿起洛基的手掌，写下  
我接受你的挑战，然后低头亲吻了洛基的手心。

 

之后，两人发展到三陪的地步。  
陪吃，陪喝，陪睡。

前两个都没问题，想必大家也觉得没有问题，恩。  
关键就是最后一个，陪睡。  
双人床，两个枕头，一床被子，两个人躺一起睡觉。  
没有前奏，也没有睡前运动，恩。

后来有天早上，洛基醒来的时候发现自己不知道什么时候钻到的索尔的怀里。  
然后他悄悄地移开了。

第二天，醒来时依旧如此。  
于是他干脆在钻进被窝的时候直接理直气壮地搂着索尔。  
双手在索尔身后还够不到一起，他的胸果然有D cup，洛基想着，感受着索尔胸膛的温度。  
索尔一开始有些许的惊讶，然后很快就适应了过来，洛基听见头顶传来一声轻轻地笑声，他伸手抚摸了一下洛基的后颈，沉沉睡去。  
洛基听着索尔胸膛前规律的心跳声，沉闷地震荡着他的鼓膜。  
伴随这令人安心的声音，洛基也一同进入梦乡。


	11. 番外之搞完了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真是言简意赅的题目啊……= =

他俩就这样又过了一个礼拜。  
有天晚上，洛基照例换好睡衣钻进被窝，索尔把床头灯调低，然后伸手搂住洛基，两人就这样搂着彼此睡觉。  
但是今晚的洛基似乎有些不安分，他的腿一会儿蹭上索尔的腿，一会儿又用脚边轻轻地沿着索尔穿着睡裤的小腿向下滑。  
索尔拍拍洛基的后背示意他安分点。

结果洛基在用脚蹭下索尔的小腿后，又直接抬起腿伸到索尔的两腿中间。  
索尔倒吸一口凉气，洛基正用大腿轻柔缓慢地磨蹭着索尔的下体。

索尔低头看向洛基，洛基没有抬头，但他勾起的嘴角证明他此刻完全是清醒的。  
索尔伸手制止住洛基在他两腿间恶作剧的行为。  
“怎么，你不想要我？”洛基没有抬头，声音从索尔胸前发出，显得有点闷闷的。  
索尔象征性地摸了一下洛基的大腿，而后拍拍他的背示意他休息。  
“还是说，”洛基把头低的更低，肩膀也抖动着，像在忍着笑。  
“你不行了？” 

 

索尔脑中理智的线瞬间断掉了。  
他把洛基压在床上疯狂地吻着。  
两人到最后都气喘吁吁地放开彼此的嘴唇后，又迫不及待地再次贴在一起。  
他们胡乱地脱着对方身上的衣服，两人很快就一丝不挂了。

他们忘情地抚摸着彼此的身体，索尔啃咬着洛基的脖颈，洛基嘴里含糊不清地喊着索尔的名字。  
索尔用腿顶开他的腿，然后用一只沾着润滑剂的手指不停地在穴口周围按压摩挲着，另一只手来回抚摸着洛基的大腿让洛基放松身体，两人的嘴一刻不停地交缠着。

趁着喘息的空隙，洛基嘿嘿笑着说，你怕什么。  
于是索尔的手指就伸了进去。  
洛基身体先是一僵，索尔的手指立刻停了下来。  
洛基主动吻上索尔的喉结。  
索尔用了大半瓶润滑剂，洛基的下面被弄得湿滑一片。  
手指增加到三根时洛基几乎快按耐不住地要把索尔压在身下狠狠地质问他是不是因为阳痿而直接打算用手指让他高潮。

索尔的顶在洛基的下体。  
两人吻罢，洛基轻声说，进来吧。

索尔一手握住洛基的腰慢慢挺进。  
尽管有了心理准备，但进来的时候——  
真他妈的大。  
真他妈的痛，洛基放在索尔手臂上的手微微的缩紧，控制不住地颤抖着。  
他仰起头闭上眼感受着体内被异物慢慢撑开的感觉。  
自己在对方身下毫无遮掩的被撑开，被贯穿，被填满。  
索尔俯下身轻轻地吻着他挂在眼角的泪。

他看着索尔太阳穴旁因忍耐而突起的青筋，小臂上密布的脉络也凸显着，显然索尔也忍耐得很辛苦。  
洛基闭上眼尝试着放松身体，觉得下身又酸又胀得难受，伴随着后面的异物感让他极不舒服，于是他试着动了动身体。  
身上人倒抽一口凉气。  
洛基觉得自己又一次作茧自缚了。

洛基双手扒在索尔宽阔的肩膀上，随着身上人的动作，断断续续破碎地呼唤着索尔的名字。  
好像他在不停地确认着身上的人是索尔似的。  
索尔的回应只有更加卖力的顶动和落在洛基嘴边细碎的吻。

第二天，洛基整个人趴在床上，他不确定能不能站起来走到浴室里。  
昨晚折腾了一夜，他觉得他的腰都木了，稍微动动都酸痛不已。  
自己嗓子都喊哑了，趴在床上用沙哑的嗓音说着不要了，索尔也没有放开他。  
他觉得自己快被索尔顶穿了，后面火辣辣的痛。  
最后还是让索尔抱着他去卫生间做了清理。  
可是现在他妈的他想上厕所啊！

于是他只能默默保持着这种半身不遂地状态瘫在床上流着泪。  
傍晚时候，洛基觉得腰没那么酸痛了，他几乎是欢天喜地地洗了个澡，然后哼着歌打算换衣服出门。  
他妈的我的衣服呢！  
他的喊声响彻云霄，房子外面，黄昏的天空飞过几只惊起的小鸟。

直到夜晚索尔回来，洛基裹着一身珊瑚绒的浴袍双手叉腰，张嘴问他我衣服呢。  
索尔笑着向他走来，然后一把抱住他。  
当索尔将他压倒在床上时，洛基心里警铃大作。

又是半天下不了床？屁股开花？憋尿憋到半死？  
“等、等等……”洛基推搡着身上人凑上来的吻，“我腰还酸着，要不今儿我用嘴给你做？”  
身上人的动作停住，眼神闪烁地看着洛基。

洛基低下头，张嘴含住索尔的阴茎。  
他也只是……好吧他也只是参考过GV上男优的表演，然后比葫芦画瓢地有样学样。  
他往下吞了些索尔的阴茎，听到头上人按捺不住低沉的唔了一声。  
嘴里的东西跳动了一下。

于是他更卖力地吮吸舔舐着索尔的阴茎。  
他几乎没用太长时间就让索尔就缴械了。  
这头一次的尝试让他心里稍稍有了些成就感。

 

“看来你们的性生活很和谐啊。”  
坐在一旁是克里斯嘴里的酒忍了又忍，最终还是喷了出来。  
索尔笑呵呵地看着托尼，穿着高领毛衣的洛基整个脸红成一片。  
娜塔莎也正式宣布了她的男友，叫克林特。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从此，那谁与那谁过着没羞没臊的生活，这样的结局很完美是不是？~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
>  
> 
> 谢谢各位姑娘一直以来的支持，我才能写到这里，转眼看看，从我一开始只是逗乐写的，写到现在，都是多亏了各位的留言和支持，在此真的十分十分感谢所有给我留言的姑娘们。  
> 我承认，这里面的人物，尤其是两个主角，全都都脱离了雷神电影里的人了，全部都彻头彻尾地OOC了。  
> 但是那个故事背景，我感觉，不容易把握，所以还是挑擅长的，身边的环境来描述会让我觉得更加顺手。
> 
>  
> 
> 再次谢谢一直看文的你，你们，我真心的感激着每一个在这里留下足迹的你。  
> 考试在即作死到已经糊成一片化成灰的米虫，鞠躬（肥软成一片怎么鞠的？= =
> 
> 谢谢大家！
> 
> 生蛋中……（。


	12. 复活节的小彩蛋蛋第一枚~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小彩那个蛋蛋哟~~红个艳艳个鲜~~~~

索尔告诉洛基，他送给他的那个蓝色丝绒盒子里的戒指，是真的。  
洛基瞪大眼睛。  
里面的戒指，是真的！  
他于是把更衣柜和出租屋几乎翻了个底朝天。  
翻箱倒柜也没有瞧见那个盒子。  
洛基心如死灰。  
据索尔说，那个戒指的价值可以保他下半辈子衣食无忧了。

后来，那个蓝丝绒盒子奇迹般地出现在索尔手里。  
索尔拿起里面式样简单的戒指，托起洛基的左手，戴在了他的无名指上，低头亲吻了一下。  
洛基又觉得头顶的太阳有些大了。  
索尔要带他去国外。  
他说不用了，有这个就行了，关键时刻还能救急。  
最后那句洛基没说出来。  
简单的圆环里面刻着一个T＆L。

还有，索尔说那戒指的价值能保他下半辈子衣食无忧的话，是骗他的。  
他下半辈子的衣食无忧，有他在身边就足够了。


	13. 彩蛋二——他和他的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小彩那个蛋蛋哟~~红个艳艳个鲜~~~~（被打

索尔递给洛基一张纸让他签名。  
是领养协议。  
洛基瞪大眼睛。

媒体日前公布，索尔在动物收容所内，认养了一名福利院的孤儿为自己的义弟。  
之后媒体高歌着他所参与的各种慈善项目。  
站在索尔身边，穿着一身笔挺西服的黑发绿眼青年，抿起薄唇礼貌得体地微笑着。

“你白天在闪光灯下的样子，让我真想把你压在床上好好操你，让他们知道你是谁的人”  
索尔手里举着个牌子，上面写着如上几个字。  
端着咖啡杯的洛基凝固了。

“啊啊……对不起……我、我他妈错……了……哈……错了还不行吗？”  
洛基仰脖向着身后的人求饶着。  
那人从他身后抓着他的两个手腕，更加用力的顶动着他的臀部。  
洛基张开腿跪坐在他的胯间，浑身无力地向前低垂着头喘气呻吟着。  
这个体位让他只能被动地把身下的东西吞得更深。

洛基睁开眼，看着面前沉睡的人。  
手腕上肯定被他握紫了，洛基动了动手腕。

他这么费劲巴拉的继承过来阿斯加德，就是为了能理直气壮地不受他父亲的指使，给自己办理领养手续。  
他摸了摸索尔的金发，凑上前轻轻地亲吻了一下。

 

日子就这样一天天的过去，转眼到了秋天。

洛基有天下班没事，慢悠悠地在街上闲逛着，经过一家超市，寻思着进去买点什么。  
当他提着两个超市大购物袋从门口出来，拐弯走进旁边的胡同时，一辆黑色轿车从他身边经过，摇下车窗，“小伙子，能劳烦你跟我们走一趟吗？”  
里面那个戴着墨镜，笑容满面的家伙，化成灰他都认识。

 

他没跟他们走，他们就在那个胡同里聊着。  
洛基把手里的袋子放在地上，双手交叉在胸前。  
里面的鸡蛋可千万别给压碎了。他心里想着。  
“你跟他同居了？”对面人明知故问地说着，洛基嗤了一声，转过头寻思着晚上吃什么。  
“据我所知，从来没人给他自个儿屋里过夜的，最多他就是带着他那些名义上的未婚妻去给他父亲交差。”对面人点起一支烟，悠悠地说。  
洛基一愣，接着那人的话茬说：“那肯定的，他要是把我带到他父亲面前，指不定会给老人家气出什么病呢，要老人家有个三长两短我可担待不起。”说罢，冷冷地看着对面的人。  
“别给这儿装了，光电视上他看你那眼神就不一样，”墨镜男吐出一口烟散漫地说。  
洛基咧开嘴笑了，“我就是个被他包养的情夫，你能指望我给你带来什么消息，那都是白费功夫。”说着去摸口袋里的烟盒。  
他的手有些抖。  
对方上前一把抓住他的手，“那你这手上的戒指是哪位情夫给你的？”  
洛基愣住，他无名指上的戒指闪着白色的光。  
他顿时觉得一阵恶心，一把打开对方的手。  
手里的烟盒掉在地上。  
对方扔给他一个新的烟盒，他伸手接住，沉甸甸的，只是有个烟盒的外表。

最后对方走过去，经过他身边的时候一只手拍着他的肩膀，“我知道你是个聪明人，该怎么做你自己心里清楚，”说罢拍拍他的肩，“你之前在仓库的表演很遗憾，但我仍然相信会有媒体对那段录像感兴趣的。”说罢走远了。

 

洛基觉得浑身发冷。

 

晚上他坐在电视前百无聊赖地按着遥控器，旁边索尔鼻梁上架个眼镜，坐在床上认真地在笔记本电脑里敲打着什么。  
“我那边的房租已经欠了房东好几个月了。”  
索尔没有抬头。

“……我想搬回去住。”  
索尔抬头，洛基还是手里拿着遥控器一直不停地变换着频道。

索尔摘下眼镜，下床走到洛基身边，转过他的身体，看着他。  
洛基透亮的眼睛在索尔的脸上逡巡着，像是要记住他的样子似的。  
最后对上他的眼睛笑笑，眼里的情绪看得索尔心头一紧。

半夜索尔睡得迷迷糊糊，觉得眼前隐隐约约有亮光，他抬起身子向下看，是洛基坐在床上开着他的电脑。

他靠到他身边看他在看什么。  
断背山。

洛基感觉到身后的大个子靠上来，扭头揉了揉酸涩的眼，“挺好看的，就是结局太惨了，”他笑着对索尔说。  
索尔天蓝色的眼睛看了他一会，然后直接拽着他一把压在了床上。  
洛基主动用腿环上索尔的腰。


	14. 秋去冬来又一年——彩蛋篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢秋天，如果不是有那么大的风把报纸或者宣传页或者破塑料袋吹我脸上的话……

“我录像呢？”洛基站在巷子里问着对面的人。  
那人晃晃手中小巧的U盘，“没有拷贝，没有复制，只要我们拿到想要的东西，这东西对于我们来说就没用了。”

洛基把烟盒交给了对方，对方把U盘给他。  
“合作愉快。”对方上车后在摇上车窗前带着欠揍的笑容说。  
洛基把U盘摔在地上狠狠地踩成粉碎。

洛基回到家，他看见索尔站在玄关门口看着他。

索尔拿出一张照片。  
里面是他和那人站在巷子里的场景。

索尔的蓝眼睛波澜不惊地看着他，像是等待着他的解释。

“为了钱。”洛基干脆利落地回答道。

原来自己昨天反常的表现引起了这家伙的注意，他竟然派人跟踪自己。  
洛基想笑，他也开始变得不相信自己了。

索尔的眼神里带着轻而易举的不相信。

在洛基的坚持下，他还是从索尔的房子里搬了出去。  
自己要是一直呆在他的身边，他们之间的关系就只能变成被他人利用的软肋，让人轻而易举地抓住索尔的把柄。

他装作没有注意索尔在背后看他的眼神。

他打开自己的出租屋，差点落下泪来。  
他的破窝几乎快和那群狗爷爷住的相差无几了。  
为什么会混到这个地步，他一边流泪一边啃着手里的面包想。

“包养你的大老板公司遭遇数据泄密，企业内部动荡不安，”娜塔莎念着报纸上的标题，换了一下开头人称。  
坐在旁边的洛基头都没抬喝着手里的酒。

克林特没有跟着娜塔莎来过几次，听到娜塔莎的话依旧有些不自在的在椅子上动了动。

 

有很长一段时间索尔没有来找他。  
洛基知道索尔忙着收拾他带来的烂摊子。  
媒体争相报道着这次的泄密风波。  
中间还夹杂着不和谐的音符。

有张媒体拍出了洛基手上的戒指，并和索尔左手上的戒指作了比对。  
此举像是投下了一颗重磅炸弹，各路媒体一片哗然。  
各种八卦报道铺天盖地，一时间网络电视热闹非凡。  
于是阿斯加德公司泄密的消息逐渐被大家抛至脑后。  
似乎比起商业上的新闻，大家更热衷于这种私人的八卦花边新闻。

尽管简出面澄清两人的戒指同属男款，样式过于简单所以只是单纯的撞款，索尔已有家室只是不便于公开露面，当有人文她关于洛基的家室时，简一脸公事公办的表情对着镜头说：“关于总裁其弟的个人隐私我并不清楚，具体有什么事你们可以问他本人。”  
洛基对着屏幕比出中指。

洛基本人不堪其扰。  
“请问洛基先生在家吗？我们是××商报的，能简单问您几个问题吗？”  
嗵嗵嗵。  
又是另一个声音传来，“请问洛基先生在家吗？我们是××网络想给您做个专访，能耽误您一点时间吗？”  
洛基烦躁的想掀桌。

其实在那晚索尔发现洛基举动反常的时候，他就留意了。  
洛基平时不会随便动他的电脑，更别说是用来看电影了。

虽然公司遭受了些损失，但还在可控制的范围内。  
那天后一早，他就一边派人跟踪洛基，一边回公司召开临时紧急会议变更了几个项目。  
之后将计就计，向媒体曝出公司遭受巨大损失的消息。

但之后令众人转移注意力，好给他腾出更宽裕的时间恢复元气的神秘人物，索尔和洛基都想知道是谁。

 

吧台后的托尼大大地打了个哈欠，然后懒洋洋地拿着桌布擦拭着吧台。  
洛基已经很长时间没有来了，虽然也有媒体顺藤摸瓜找到了娜塔莎他们，但他们口风一致地很，巧妙地和媒体斡旋着，媒体见挖不出什么猛料也渐渐地不来了。

洛基干脆直接住在了流浪动物收容所。  
这次可真是沦落到了和这群狗崽子一样的境遇了，洛基感慨着。  
白发魔笑眯眯地接受着记者的采访，当然最后不忘呼吁一下媒体多关注流浪动物，顺便给自家的收容所做个宣传。

 

时间一长，当初闹得沸沸扬扬的事件渐渐平息，淡出了人们的视线。  
天气也开始转凉，深秋过后，冬天的脚步临近了。


	15. 第二只蛋蛋之婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两只没羞没臊的搞一搞……（。

街上匆匆忙忙的行人渐渐地都披上厚实的外套，嘴里吐出的哈气也渐渐染上了白雾。  
托尼的酒吧里也早早地布置上了圣诞节主题的小玩意。  
“圣诞节你得回去陪你家人。”洛基趴在床上百无聊赖地吃着零食，眼睛没有离开电视。  
索尔回头，闭上眼摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸，从他坐着的地方可以看见洛基脖子里挂着的戒指闪闪发光。  
然后他冲着洛基笑笑，站起身大大伸了个懒腰，来到床边一屁股坐上去，然后也趴在床上，从洛基身后环住他的腰，头搁在他的腰窝上。  
洛基突然也觉得眼皮在打架似的有些犯困了。  
他关上电视，扭过身体，索尔一开始躺在他腰上的姿势动了动，改为躺在他的小腹上。

距离那次闹得满城风雨的事件已经三个月过去了。  
在索尔的“威逼”“利诱”下，洛基只同意在周末的时候来索尔这里度过一天。  
索尔沉甸甸的金色脑袋压在洛基的肚子上，洛基闭着眼睛用手随意地摆弄着索尔的金发。  
此刻他心里觉得无比的踏实和安心。

眼看着圣诞节一天天临近，街道两边的店铺门前也挂上了花环或者圣诞老人的头像，红红绿绿妆点着一路的景象。  
路上随处都飘着各种圣诞歌曲，超市旁还有免费派发的红色圣诞帽。  
洛基看着一路上闹哄哄的景象。  
到动物收容所，没想到白发魔也在门上挂了一个圣诞花环。  
洛基无奈地笑笑。

平安夜那天正好是礼拜六。  
洛基白天下班后，白发魔笑眯眯地祝他圣诞快乐，然后就围着个红围巾去和他儿子一家还有孙女去过圣诞节了。  
小雀斑兴高采烈地一路和同学打着电话从洛基身边走过，临走还抱抱洛基的腰然后一溜烟没影了。  
洛基也没骑车，就这样坐着公交车，踏着地上的薄雪，来到索尔的房子前。  
他打开门，里面果然漆黑一片。

索尔本来一直强烈要求洛基在平安夜和他一同回去。  
洛基抬头看着他透亮的天蓝色眼瞳，里面是不容置疑的坚定。  
他最后还是没去，说是要去托尼的酒吧热闹热闹，就不给二老添堵了。  
索尔看着他的眼神里有着一闪而逝的难过，但又很快被另一种坚定所代替。

托尼给他打过电话，他听着酒吧里闹哄哄的声音，借口推辞掉了。  
今晚，他想一个人静一静。  
不知不觉，外面又开始零星地飘着雪花。  
洛基仰躺在床上。

不知过了多久，他的手机突然震动起来。  
他接起一看，是索尔的短信。  
里面就短短几个字，看外面。  
洛基走到窗边一看。  
“嘭”的一声，一个烟花腾空飞起，炸裂开来。  
洛基瞪大眼睛。  
他急忙推开窗户。  
“圣——诞——快——乐！”下面是托尼，娜塔莎和克林特，克里斯还有两个酒吧里帮忙的伙计，手里拿着亮闪闪的烟花棒，克里斯手里的没点燃又低头在匆匆忙忙地点着。  
中间是手里拿着一束白色玫瑰花的索尔。  
索尔的眼睛在烟花棒的衬托下亮亮的，他笑着，捧着一束白玫瑰。

……简直蠢透了！！！  
洛基有种想扔个什么下去直接砸在那个丢人的大个子身上的冲动。  
但他眼前却也控制不住地模糊了。

 

洛基此刻在一旁默默的扶额。  
这群人直接在索尔的别墅里开起了派对。  
托尼那混蛋竟然连调酒器都带来了，屋里放着高分贝的歌，洛基觉得要是隔壁的长脸邻居在家，一定会投诉他们的。  
那边厢娜塔莎在猛灌克林特，眼看着鹰眼快成斗鸡眼了；克里斯直接已经阵亡在墙边，嘴里好像还在念叨着什么吧唧，托尼背过身倒上一杯酒然后转过身笑眯眯地递给索尔，索尔乐呵呵的接过来一饮而尽，旁边响起众人的欢呼声。  
洛基一侧的脑袋又开始有些涨痛了。  
在零点倒计时的时候，大家一起隔着窗户看着远处的倒计时塔。  
没人注意到，在零点的钟声响起，人声鼎沸的时候，索尔站在人群最后紧紧地揽着洛基的腰，另一只手托着他的后脑勺和他忘情地拥吻着。

一吻结束，洛基看着索尔，他灰绿色的眼睛里亮晶晶的。  
圣诞快乐，索尔。  
圣诞快乐。

 

现在是凌晨两点。  
屋内阵亡一片。  
洛基没注意一脚踩到克林特的头。  
他吓出一身冷汗，结果对方只是咕哝两声，带着拖鞋印的头转到另一边。  
洛基帮着托尼把这群醉醺醺的人抬上托尼的车子，然后忍住一脚踹在车屁股上的冲动看着托尼把这群人形大垃圾运走。

他锁好门进屋，来到卧室，看着仰着肚子躺在地上的索尔。  
操，这家伙还真重。  
洛基一边架着索尔的胳膊，一边往浴室拖的时候想着。  
他调好水温，直接脱光索尔身上的衣物。  
然后他现在在发愁怎么将这个大块头给拖到浴缸里。

他没有办法，只好脱得剩一个白衬衣，站在浴缸里，然后试图把金发大个子抱进来。  
他尝试了几次，均告失败。  
于是他只能撩了点水在索尔脸上，“醒醒索尔，你要先洗个澡。”  
索尔迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，然后揉揉眼睛发出一声悠长的气音。  
他整个人泡在浴缸里，洛基侧身挽起袖子正打算走出浴缸时，他的胳膊被一只大手拉住。  
索尔看到洛基上身就穿了一件简单的白色衬衫，挽着袖子，下面什么都没穿，光着两腿站在浴缸里，衬衣下摆遮掩着前面，后面的衣料在臀部上方半遮半掩，隆起一个诱人的弧度。  
索尔觉得这会有点口干舌燥。  
“等等索尔……”洛基推拒着在他胸前啃咬着的金发大个子。  
他觉得此时索尔身上的温度热得吓人，他身上的衬衣早已经湿透，透过衬衣，索尔啃咬着他胸前的乳粒，“嗯……”他发出一声呻吟，双手放在索尔臂膀上，衬衣的下摆浮在水上，索尔一只手托着他的臀部，让他跨坐在自己的身上。  
透过水温，洛基也能感觉到索尔下体传来的热度，他大张着腿坐在对方身上，完全就是方便对方进入的姿势。  
索尔托着他的腰，调整姿势，让洛基的后穴直接对上他剑拔弩张的下体。“不、不行……索尔……我们到床上……”洛基扭动着想摆脱索尔的钳制，就着浴缸里的水，索尔慢慢地进入了洛基的体内。  
“啊啊……”洛基抬起头，水流顺着索尔的阴茎一起挤了进来。  
太热了，洛基觉得自己体内像是嵌入了一块热楔子，滚烫的，快要灼伤他的内壁。  
全部进入的时候洛基止不住地喘气，他觉得自己像是被火炉包围着，索尔放在他腰间的手掌，体内滚烫粗大的玩意，在胸前隔着衬衣啃咬舔舐着他的索尔的嘴唇，浴室里的水气蒸的他双颊泛红，他两眼模糊地看着天顶上滴滴答答的水珠，觉得自己下一秒就会由内而外地燃烧起来似的。  
“哈啊……索，索尔……”他断断续续随着身下人剧烈的动作呻吟着，“慢、慢一点……啊……太快……”他手放在索尔的肩膀上，后穴随着索尔的进出，浴缸里变冷的水也跟随着进去，强烈的温差刺激得洛基的下体一阵紧缩，索尔呼吸一窒，猛地抽出一大部分阴茎，又狠狠地顶了进去。  
“啊……！”洛基控制不住自己的声音放声大叫起来。  
之后就着深埋在洛基体内的姿势，穿着湿透的衬衣的洛基一路神志不清地任由对方托着他的臀部抱到了床上，对方走动时埋在他体内的凶器随着对方的动作刺激得洛基的前端硬的不行，龟头抵着索尔的下腹流出透明的液体，对方将他压在床上，脱掉他的衬衣，拉开他的腿，又一口气顶到最深，“我操……”洛基直接飚出一句脏话。  
这爷们要玩死我的节奏，洛基混混沌沌地想着，以后不能让他喝那么多了。  
在屋内靡乱的气氛中，洛基破碎地呼喊着索尔的名字，伴随着肉体撞击的声音，他只能无力地挂在索尔身上摇摆着。  
第二天洛基毫无悬念地让索尔扶着上了车。

索尔硬是拉着洛基的手将戒指重新戴在他的左手无名指上。  
然后直到坐在奥丁面前，索尔也没有放开洛基的手。

奥丁目光阴沉地看着两人。  
洛基眼底波澜不惊地注视着对面的人，他看到弗丽嘉眼里一闪而过的震惊和随之而后的理解和释然，他扭头看向索尔。  
索尔望向他，他们用着同样的眼神注视着对方。

直到他们站在教堂里的时候，也是用这样的眼神看着对方，看到了对方眼里的——  
一群白鸽带着鸽哨从教堂上空飞过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我很少这么用心写的文，虽然依然很废……（PIA  
> 谢谢一直看文的各位姑娘，后面还会有后续，我想写婚后生活……（泣  
> 真的感谢各位看文和留言的姑娘，有你们的存在我才能写到这里，无法用言语表达我的感谢，只能……继续往下编脑洞了（喂  
> 其实是我舍不得他俩……（拽


End file.
